Unrequited Love
by HeartUkeObsessedSeme's
Summary: Naruto is in love with his senpai, Itachi. Itachi brother, Sasuke, is in love with Naruto. What happens when the new kid at Konoha High, Neji Hyuuga, starts to fall in love with our cute blond? NejiNaru, ItaNaru, SasuNaru.
1. Preview

**_!!!!!!(This is only the preview, the real chapter 1 is the next one. You do not have to read this one... for those who haven't already)!!!!!!_**

**_HELLO GUYS!!_**

**_This is a preview of a NejiNaru (main), with (side pairings) ItaNaru and SasuNaru, maybe others, Fan-fiction that I'm thinking of doing after I finish The Love Of RomeoxRomeo (ItaNaru). So Review and tell me if you would like me to continue this one or if not, tell me what pairing you would like me to write a story on, 'Kay?_**

**_If there are enough good reviews I will continue with this story. so if you like it REVIEW._**

**_Thank you!!_**

* * *

Everything was silent, which was strange. Our class was never this quiet, and the reason for the silence was the new student who had just arrived and was now standing at the front of the room. Coughs and giggles echoed in the awkward silence until it was finally broken.

"Everyone, this is Hyuga Neji, he just moved here from England" Iruka-sensei announced.

I looked at our new classmate and he was gorgeous; his dark brown hair seemed silky to the touch, it reached his lower back and was tied in a loose ponytail. A pair of elliptical shaped glasses covered the intense gaze he wore on his face but the most fascinating part about him was his pale coloured eyes, they were stunning almost like they could lure anyone in. Although the way he wore his uniform instantly showed what kind of person he was; his tie was neatly tied and his shirt was all buttoned up, he was a typical good working student, the top of the class in all subject including sports and the girls had already began fantasising about marriage and kids... Scary.

I switched my attention to something outside and noticed that in the classroom opposite of mine, Uchiha-senpai was there, I blushed. I had liked Uchiha Itachi-senpai since middle school. While I was in a really bad state, I ended up collapsing from lack of sleep and it was Uchiha-senpai who carried me to the school infirmary and when I awoke, he was sitting next to me, waiting for me to wake up. From that moment I was in love and when senpai graduated into high school I decided to follow him here. Now I'm in my second year and it's senpais last year, and I still haven't told him how I feel.

"--Maki-san, Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-san!"

My train of thought was broken when I heard someone calling out my name. When I turned my attention back to the class I noticed that everyone had turned there eyes towards me and had started laughing. When the laughter died down, Iruka-sensei began the lesson. That's when I noticed that the desk behind me was no longer unoccupied, I turned my head and saw Hyuga Neji, the new student, sitting behind me; staring at me with a small smirk on his lips, he must have noticed what I was looking at, damn.

During the lesson I sat quietly, facing the front on the room but not actually listening to anything sensei was saying, instead I put my attention on my breathing and my beating heart. I could barely hear anything else until I felt a tap on my shoulder and both my heart and breathing literally stopped. I breathed trying to calm myself down and decided to turn around. He had taken of his glasses and I could see his eyes clearly, they made shivers run down my spine as they studied my face a the rest of my body. When suddenly he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

With a confused look on my face, I chose to ask him what he wanted.

"What is it?" I whispered.

He looked at me with a blank look on his face, all of a sudden he smiled and asked me what my name was.

I was stunned, his smile nearly paralysed me entirely and his voice, if sex needed a voice it would be his voice; the feeling you got from his voice could practically make you orgasm on the spot.

"Nn, I-I'm Uzumaki N-Naruto" I whispered, just about inaudibly. I was too scared that if I spoke any louder, my voice wouldn't obey me.

* * *

_That's it, so now go on review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 1

**Name - Unrequited Love**

**Genre - **M (Yaoi in later Scenes)

**Paring - Neji**Naru, ItaNaru, one sided SasuNaru, GaaNaru. Maybe more...

**Disclaimer - **_I do not own 'Naruto©', the awesome Masashi Kishimoto does._

The story is set in Japan, a city called Konoha. I wanted to do it in our time but I also wanted to keep the name of Konoha, so I made it in Japan. I searched up heaps of things, if some are wrong and you know how I should use them or what they are please help. If I have explained thing wrongly, tell me, please. Thank you.

_I will be posting this as the first Chapter and I will leave the preview so you can see the changes that were made._

_I have made 2 changes to this story:_

**A**_. The story will not be in Naruto POV anymore, instead it will be a __First-person __narrative story._

**B**_. Itachi will now be referred to as Itachi-senpai instead of Uchiha-senpai, since Naruto is close to him because Sasuke and him are childhood friends._

* * *

Everything was silent, which was strange. Year 2 class B was never this quiet, and the reason for the silence was the new student who had just arrived and was standing at the front of the room. Coughs and giggles echoed in the awkward silence until it was finally broken.

"Everyone, this is Hyuga Neji, he just moved here from England" Iruka-sensei announced.

Naruto looked at his new classmate and noticed how gorgeous he was; his dark brown hair seemed silky to the touch, it reached his lower back and was tied in a loose ponytail. A pair of elliptical shaped glasses covered the intense gaze he wore on his face but the most fascinating part about him, Naruto had to admit, was his pale coloured eyes, they were stunning almost like they could lure anyone in. Although the way he wore his uniform instantly showed what kind of person he was; his tie was neatly tied and his shirt was all buttoned up, he was a typical good working student, the top of the class in all subject including sports and the girls had already began fantasising about marriage and kids... Scary.

Naruto switched his attention to something outside and noticed that in the classroom opposite his, was the class Itachi-senpai was in, he blushed. Naruto had liked Uchiha Itachi-senpai since middle school. While he had been in a really bad state, Naruto ended up collapsing from lack of sleep, and it was Itachi-senpai who carried him to the school infirmary and when he awoke, Itachi-senpai was the one sitting next to him, patiently waiting. From that moment, Naruto was in love and when his senpai graduated into high school, the blond decided to follow him there. Now Naruto was in his second year and Itachi-senpai was on his last year, and Naruto still hadn't told him how he felt.

"--Maki-san, Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto's train of thought was broken when he heard someone calling out his name. When he turned his attention back to the class, Naruto noticed that everyone had turned there eyes towards him and had started laughing. When the laughter died down, Iruka-sensei began the lesson. That's when Naruto noticed that the desk behind him was no longer unoccupied, he turned his head and saw Hyuga Neji, the new student, sitting behind him and staring at him with a small smirk on his lips. Naruto then became frightened that he had been caught watching his senpai.

During the lesson Naruto sat quietly, facing the front of the room but not actually listening to anything sensei was saying, instead he put his attention on his breathing and his beating heart. Naruto could barely hear anything else. That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder and suddenly both his heart and breathing literally stopped. The blond breathed in, trying to calm himself down and decided to turn around. Neji had taken of his glasses and Naruto could see his eyes clearly, they made shivers run down the blond's spine as they studied his face and the rest of his body. When suddenly Neji opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

With a confused look on his face, Naruto chose to speak up first.

"What is it?" He whispered.

Neji looked at him with a blank look on his face, all of a sudden he smiled and asked Naruto what his name was.

Naruto was stunned, the brunette's smile nearly paralysed him entirely and then there was his voice,_ 'if sex needed a voice it would be his voice' _Naruto thought. The feeling Naruto got from his voice could've practically make him orgasm right there in his chair.

"Nn, I-I'm Uzumaki N-Naruto" He whispered, just about inaudibly. Naruto was too scared that if he spoke any louder, his voice wouldn't obey him.

"Nice to meet you, Naru-chan" Neji said, smirking at the blonds nervousness.

Naruto felt his face warm up at the nickname Neji had bestowed on him. "Don't call me that!" He yelled.

He had forgotten that they were still in class. With his hands over his mouth he turned to face the front of the room and again everyone's attention was turned towards him.

"Uzumaki-san, is there something the matter?" Iruka asked through clenched teeth.

"N-no, Iruka-sensei"

"Then could I ask you to stop disturbing the class!"

"Yes!"

Naruto turned around, glared at Neji and turned back around to pay attention to Iruka-sensei. The rest of school was a complete blur of classmates snickering every time he blushed when they reminded him of the happenings of that morning. As Naruto had suspected, Neji became very popular, very fast. Everyone knew who he was by the time the bell went, signalling the end of the day.

* * *

The blond sighed as he opened his shoe locker, he ended up having to stay back for clean up duty after he interrupted class another five times. He closed his locker and bent over, putting on his shoe's and then began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey dobe, wait up!" A voice called out from behind him.

Naruto turned, and saw Sasuke. He was surrounded by a mass of girls and the odd boy here and there. Sasuke tried to skilfully sneak his way out past them but they all just squealed as he came closer to them.

"Will you all move out of my way!" Sasuke exclaimed but still they didn't move.

Suddenly as one girl tried to move closer to the raven, Sasuke saw his chance to escape. He ran past all his fans, towards the blond, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him quickly passed the school gates until the entire building was out of sight. They stopped running and were now bent over, gasping heavily, both of them trying their best to fill their lungs with air once again.

"Sasuke, you can let go of my hand now" Naruto said as he stood up straight.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted and straightened up but otherwise not making any other movements to release the blond's hand.

Sasuke had being Naruto's friend since they were little, so they were known as childhood friends to everyone else. What they didn't know was that Sasuke had stole Naruto's first kiss when they were twelve years old. Although it was just an accident, Naruto had started avoiding Sasuke from that time onwards; he knew that he would never be able to get his first kiss back. Sasuke was Itachi-senpai's little brother and avoiding him wasn't easy, especially since every time Naruto spent time with Itachi-senpai, Sasuke would always be there, even during school. Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke wouldn't leave them alone. Even though Sasuke was always competing with Itachi-senpai, it didn't have anything to do with him, when Naruto just wanted to be with his beloved senpai.

Naruto tried to furiously shake his hand away from the raven's tight grip. "C'mon Sasuke! Let go" Naruto whined as him as Sasuke walked towards the Uchiha mansion.

"No" Was all that Sasuke said.

The blond pouted but ceased his resisting and let the raven hold his hand. People whispered as they saw the two but none of it seemed to unnerve Sasuke, he almost seemed happy. Naruto cursed at his inability to not care at what people thought and blushed deep red.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination, Naruto stared in awe. Of course he had been to the Uchiha mansion million times before, but it always seemed to leave him speechless. The house was only a two story house but the width of it made it the biggest and most extravagant house in all of Konoha. The mansion was surrounded by a two metre high stone wall, which at the front of the house was connected by a black, wrought, iron gate. Sasuke unlocked the gate and pulled Naruto inside. The front yard had to be the best part of the entire premises; as you walked in, you could see an old Sakura tree in full bloom on your left and flowers splayed all around you. Green grass covered every inch of the ground, except for the stone path that lead you to steps, that brought you up onto the veranda, which covered the whole front part of the house.(1)

Sasuke took out his keys and fidgeted with them for a few seconds, then moved on to unlock the door. "I'm back" Sasuke called out as he took of his shoes and neatly set them at the genkan(2). Naruto took of his shoes too and left them next to Sasuke's.

"Aniki, Mum, Naruto is here" Sasuke announced.

All of a sudden, quick footsteps were heard coming closer to the two teens.

"Naruto-kun!" Mikoto squealed as she pounced on the defenceless blond. She squeezed the blond, almost till his soul escaped his body.

"Mum, your killing him" Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naru-kun"

"That's okay" Naruto said, gasping for air once again.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked his mother, as they all entered into one of the many washitsu(3) rooms the house contained.

"Your brother went out to get some tea. It seems we have run out, he'll be back soon" Mikoto answered.

The room was an eight tatami(4) mat room with a kotatsu(5) table in the middle.

"Mum, you already took out the table" Sasuke said as he sat. "And why are we using the kotatsu? We're in spring" He questioned.

"Well, I noticed it was getting a little cold and decided to use it. Also dinner is almost ready, we just have to wait for the tea" Mikoto explained.

"Hn".

Mikoto walked out of the room, leaving the two boys sitting with their legs under the warm blanket. Naruto looked at the raven and then out the window, which was opened and revealed the backyard. A large koi pond sat on the far right hand corner with small bushes and trees surrounding it.

"Naru-"

"I'm back" Itachi said, interrupting Sasuke.

Naruto's face lit up and he stood as fast as he could. The blond ran past Sasuke and towards the entrance. He stopped in front of the older Uchiha brother, as he took of his shoes.

"Itachi-senpai!" Naruto exclaimed, a beautiful smile on his face.

"Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were coming over today. If I had, I would have walked home with you".

Naruto blushed. "That's okay, I got held back after school anyway and I walked with Sasuke since he had to stay back for kendō practice" He explained, blushing more as Itachi placed a hand on his back, motioning towards the room Sasuke was in.

"Hello, little brother" Itachi smirked at the jealous glare directed at him, as he walked into the room and sat opposite his otouto.

"Aniki" Sasuke replied, between clenched teeth.

The room was filled with an awkward silence until Mikoto came in carrying plates, chopsticks and cups.

"What's wrong you two? It feels like there is a killing aura in this room. Calm down" Mikoto joked.

Itachi chuckled at his mother preciseness, even though she was just joking. Sasuke 'hn'ed while tapping on the floor next to him, motioning the blond dobe to sit beside him, but just as the blond was about to kneel, he stopped.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you sit next to me?" Itachi asked.

_'He did that on purpose' _Sasuke thought, glaring at his brother once again.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he could sit next to Itachi-senpai but then Sasuke would think that he was only there because he wanted to be with Itachi, and that wasn't true. Although he tried his hardest to avoid Sasuke, Naruto would never be able to forget him, and decided to let go of the past. On the other hand if he sat next to Sasuke, Itachi-senpai might think that he doesn't like him anymore. So instead Naruto decided to help Mikoto-san set the table and get the food from the kitchen.

When Naruto and Mikoto had finished with everything, the front door opened. Uchiha Fugaku was home. Mikoto went to greet her husband and then lead him towards the room in which they would be having dinner.

"Naruto-kun, you're here today, how wonderful" Fugaku said.

Uchiha Fugaku and Naruto's dad, Minato, had also been childhood friends. That's how the two families became so close, and since the accident, where both Naruto's parents died, Fugaku began acting like a father towards the blond and the Uchiha family became his family. Though, Naruto didn't live with them; he refused to move from his parent's house, even though it was lonely sometimes, he couldn't bare to leave the place.

"Good afternoon, Fugaku-san" Naruto said as he bowed to the elder Uchiha.

"No need for honorifics with me, Naruto-kun, Fugaku is just fine".

Even though Naruto was suppose to be treated like a son, Fugaku treated the boy kinder than anyone. It might have been because he looked so much like his former best friend or just that the boy's air around him changed people in a way.

"How was work, father" Itachi asked.

"It was fine" Fugaku replied as he sat at the end of the table, his small smile disappearing completely.

The Uchiha family owned some of the biggest companies all over the world and Fugaku was the president, most days he came home, ate dinner and went straight to bed. That's how tiresome work became at times.

Mikoto began to serve the rice bowls, passing each person a tightly filled bowl of white rice.

"So, Naruto-kun, how was school?" Fugaku asked.

Both Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the change in their father when he spoke to Naruto.

Naruto blushed as he remembered what happened at school that day. "It was okay. A new student arrived today" Naruto sighed.

"Oh really. What is that students name?" Fugaku asked again as he began to eat.

"His name is Hyuga Neji".

Suddenly Fugaku's eyes widened. "H-Hyuga Neji?" He blurted out, very un-Uchiha-like.

Everyone stared at him.

"Otō-san what's wrong?" Sasuke asked his father, surprised at the older man's reaction in learning about the new student's name.

Fugaku swallowed the food that was still in his mouth and began to speak. "That boy is...."

* * *

**A/N**: Hello wonderful readers.... I have decided to continue with this story, since it's more liked than The Love of RomeoxRomeo, But I will also be continuing with that one too, it'll just take a little longer. =)

**(1)** I'm not so good with descriptions, so if the description of the house is bad. I'm sorry.

**(2)** A Genkan is a traditional Japanese entryway, where you can leave your shoes before entering the main part of the house.

**(3)** Washitsu means Japanese styled room.

**(4)** Tatami are traditional Japanese flooring.

**(5)** Kotatsu table is a table with an electric heater, they are used mainly in the winter to have dinner, tea...etc.

**I will try and make all the characters stay as much in character as I can. **

**There will be other character x Naruto pairings later. I love Uke-Naruto! I love characters fighting for Naruto's love!**

**Please Review.**

**P.S I am so sorry it's taking me so long to upload new chapters. I'm in my last year of high school and I simply just don't have the time to finish a chapter in one day. It'll take time.... I'll let you know though, that the next chapter for this story doesn't have much to go until it is done. I promise! **


End file.
